The Jedi commander
by Rin Onii-chan
Summary: Ray and Kylo slowly begin to get more comfortable around each other thanks to the link, and soon the red string of fate with tighten and tie them both together thanks to the events that follow Ray around, and it might help if Kylo gets involved with trying to meet her in actual person.


Disclaimer: I do not own starwars *sobs*

* * *

Ray breathed in and out. Ever since they escaped, she could constantly feel the wrath of Ben, no; of Kylo Ren. Ben was deep inside him, hiding, Kylo Ren was just the guard, the person who hid his true emotions. After they escaped, Leia had given her the title 'Jedi commander.' She had a fleet and was partners with Poe. She had gotten new clothes and her own quarters in the very back of a new secret base they had found on PM-1203.

She had managed to make friends with the Fyrnocks, even the biggest and nastiest, which had the temper of ten Kylo Rens. They eventually retreated on the other side of the asteroid, which was actually the size of a planet, after the sun became blocked. They all spent weeks making the base livable again, and did daily checks to make sure no ships had been traced or had any trackers whatsoever.

Their resident techies (what was left of them at least) had been repairing and fire walling all of their usable technology all month, and they were now finally ready. She had gotten new clothes, they were white and tan and it was basically her old clothes, except she had a belt for her repaired lite-saber and a blue necklace, with the rebel sign, and it had in it all access to the base, except for Leia's quarters and private rooms, as well as anyone else's. Poe had the same necklace as her and they both wore a blue cloak that hid their face if needed, because that's the last thing they needed was to be recognized in the midst of war.

Her connection with Ren was getting annoyingly stronger, and more frequent visits occurred (along with fighting) she hadn't told anyone, because in all honesty they would then see her as a threat that way. When they had these sessions she would always go to her private quarters, after all the only thing anyone ever did around here is do daily checks on everything and organize supply runs.

They knew they had to grow in size in both arms and ships before they could even think about doing anything reckless like facing the order. She sighed and ruffled her hair which was now spontaneously growing darker. It was almost pitch black again. She would always color it to look like it did when she was little, but the force would always make it bleed out every time she bathed.

Was it so wrong to try and still look like her parents?! Apparently to the force it was! She growled and got back into meditation position in the middle of her room. She needed to be at peace in order to connect to the force and see if anything was wrong with the asteroid. She breathed in and felt it more than saw it. She saw grassy lands beyond this miserable desert. Fyrnocks that resided in a cave that was a midnight paradise, with grass and trees and soft hues of blue crystals on the ceiling.

Flowers of all kinds bloomed beyond the fields and caves. There was a temple...and underneath it, something didn't quite feel right with it. She felt that terrifying pull and her heart rate quickened. It was dragging her, through the tunnels of darkness and pain, it was calling to her, and something in her told her to stop, to let go, to break off. She saw a flash of white in the tunnels before she met a dark spirit. It was ugly in it's own way. She couldn't even describe it.

The dark force that surrounded it sickened her to her core and it reached out and touched her cheek. She felt a jolting pain a screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Ren was about to have a panic attack. He suddenly had this bad feeling in the middle of a meeting over troop numbers and control of rations when he felt it. There was something wrong and he needed to get to his room, NOW! He suddenly stood up and left, no one questioned him, his temper to famous to be ruled out by anything they were about to say.

He made a mad dash for his quarters. He finally made it and as the door shut he was instantly in the link again. There she was, on the floor, writhing in pain and screaming. There was a pounding at the door and worried voices. He could see a large black finger print make itself know on her cheek, and little black veins slowly stretched across her face. He knew that if they reached her heart she would be too lost, too wounded to even give him a glance. He grabbed her hand and made himself visible.

He used the force to press the entering pad on the slide door. Since the place was so old it took three seconds for it to process, giving him enough time to let go of her hand and be invisible again, before Poe, Leia and Finn came into the room worried sick. Poe picked her top half up and slapped her cheek gently and begged her to wake up. Finn was pacing and going through her few pain relievers she had, looking for something that could help, and Leia, who knew exactly what was going on, punched her so hard in the gut that it winded her.

Gasping for air but back and with no black marks on her skin she was hauled up by Poe and placed on her bed, where Finn gave her a tiny blue pill that she swallowed with a glass of water that Leia had gone to her bathroom and gotten.

T-t-there's so-m-ething w-w-w-wro-g with th-e tem-ple underneath, something s-s-sinis-ter. Ren was both a little worried and intrigued, what could have possibly scared the great Ray into a state of stuttering and tears, what had scared her so much that she lost control of the force just like that? He waited until they left, having a good guess on how the time range worked on his link now, as long as he wasn't disturbed and left in peace and quiet, he could connect her.

He walked over to her bed where she had fallen asleep due to the pill. He touched her forehead and looked through her memories, until he found it. That thing was indeed sinister. He recognized it in the dark archives that he would read. He was the very physical form of the dark force. Why it was here in a temple was beyond him. "When was it built in the first place and why, I don't ever remember anything here other than this building whenever we would train with Luke."

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

first chapter is up, just went to the warren theater and saw the last jedi today, was so into it that it felt like five minutes instead of 2-3 hours lol.


End file.
